Severe Reality
by Jazzafaire
Summary: Vivian is finally happy. She’s the Alpha of her pack, she has Gabriel and everything is perfect … but then things change. With the addition of two new member to her pack things start to fall apart. Can Vivian handle losing everything she once held dear?
1. Preface

**Hello everyone, so this is my first Blood and Chocolate fan fiction. This story takes place right after Blood and Chocolate – except the first chapter which takes place months in the future – it basically tells the story of how nothing in life is guaranteed and some things (and people) are bound to change. The way you deal with that change however, is completely up to you.**

**Disclaimer: Most of the amazing characters in this fan fiction do not belong to me. They belong to the talented and much appreciated Annette Curtis Klause. I only take credit for the characters, settings, and plot that was not in the original book and that I created with my own imagination. No copyright infringement is intended.**

Vivian's sense of smell flared when she caught the whiff of a female wolf. She followed it into a den and finally stopped to rest. Her fur was dripping wet with the rain and the various times she crossed over bodies of water. Her paws were sore and bleeding and she knew that if she ran even another yard she would've collapsed anyway. She could sense that no one from her pack has ever been this deep into the forest, for she stopped catching the scent of loup-garou about a day ago. However engulfing her was the scent of a different pack of wolves. The aroma was fading but still potent. There once lived about eight wolves in this den and it seemed like they moved on about a month or so ago. She wondered where they were now and if they would mind accepting a stray wolf.

She was looking out at the storm, and it was getting much worse. Vivian thanked moon that she found shelter, somewhere she could wait out the storm. She was curious as to what time of day it was and has been waiting for the sun to rise. But she soon began to wonder if the sun or moon would be visible through the dark clouds.

_If they wanted to find me they would've by now_. She thought bitterly and wondered how the pack was adjusting the new queen bitch. _Mates for life my ass_. A low growl escaped through her teeth but then she realized that she had no right to be upset. Gabriel was an adult – she was barely one herself – and he was the pack leader so he should be able to pick any mate that he wanted. He got tired of her, which was understandable right? She wasn't a good queen bitch and there's nothing that she could've done about it.

If the blow from Gabriel didn't break her heart than the betrayal from her mother and the Five defiantly did the job. She could understand why Gabriel wouldn't want to look for her, but her own mother? And what about the Five, she thought that they finally got over all the animosity but yet they didn't come after her either. She tried to convince herself that it didn't matter if the Five didn't care enough to come looking for her, but it did matter and it hurt like hell.

Vivian whimpered when her train of thought shifted to Gabriel. He had promised her damn it! He said he would never hurt her like Aiden did, but oh was this so much worse. What she felt towards him is a hundred times more intense than what she ever felt for Aiden. Sure she had loved him, but the love she had for Aiden was created out of loneliness. The love she held for Gabriel however was at the core of her heart and after all that he put her through, that love never staggered.

He was moving on with his life so she would to. Vivian made up her mind that she wasn't going back. She would wait until she could see the moon and then will leave this place forever. Sure she will miss her pack but it was evident that the feeling wasn't mutual. _They will be fine_. She tried to convince herself. She was not going back to the place where her heart finally broke. She would not be around Gabriel and his new mate. She had no idea where she was going but she figured it would be best to just ask the moon for guidance. This place was no longer her home, and being a lone wolf couldn't be that bad. She would find a new home. Somewhere far away, where this excruciating pain no longer existed, or at least becomes nothing but a dim memory that she could easily put away.

**Authors Note: _Read_ && _Review_ please. All reviews are welcome (even anonymous ones). I know the first chapter is short, but I just wanted to get this out before I really jump into the story.**


	2. The Chase

**Big thanks to everyone who reviewed and decided to give this story a chance.**

_This is what I want, this is what's meant to be_. Vivian kept on telling herself but nothing could silence the loud thudding that was coming from her heart. What if this is a mistake, what if she couldn't be a good queen? Vivian stopped when she reached the window and she considered closing it and leaving Gabriel out there, but when he looked back at her with such intense passion in his eyes it made Vivian want to leap on him and claim him as hers forever.

As soon as they reached the confinement of the trees, they swiftly changed and the chase began. Vivian was confidently in the lead and she ran with so much freedom. This is what she'd been craving for the past two weeks – to be able to run on all fours with the scent of the forest filling her nostrils. The cool air against her fur was a clear indicator that fall was in full swing. Vivian was so lost in her new found freedom that she barely noticed when Gabriel passed her. _Think again wolf boy_, she thought as she quickened her speed and regained the lead. She felt Gabriel nip the end of her tail, before he pounced on her.

There was a great struggle, both of them in no position to take the lost easily. But Gabriel was the Alpha Male after all and he quickly over powered her. They mated in both forms that night, their passion echoing through the forest and their futures set in stone. Mates for life. It was a bittersweet feeling on Vivian's side. She was confident up until a few hours ago that she could never love someone as arrogant as Gabriel but that night he showed her that the arrogance was just an act. He really did care about her, more than she was willing to accept at the time but now she wanted all of him and was flattered that she was official the queen, _his_ queen. It was her rightful place in the pack.

"What are you thinking?" She heard his low voice nearly growl at her.

"I thought you were still asleep." She whispered, not wanting to interrupt the quiet forest.

"Don't avoid my question, Vivian," his voice sent shivers down her spine. "If this is going to work than we can't keep things from each other. Even the most embarrassing and painful parts."

Vivian thought about his words before sighing. "Do you think I will make a good queen?"

Gabriel sat up so he could look her in the eye. "You will make the best queen that this pack has ever seen," the confidence in his words made her blush. She didn't think she could be a better Alpha Female than her own mother. "Don't worry, this is what you were born to be, it's in your blood."

He laid back down and pulled her onto his chest once again. They stayed there in silence and watched the sun come up from between the trees in utter peace. Vivian never wanted to move from this spot, it was the safest she'd felt in a long while. Nothing could hurt her when she was in his arms, not even a silver bullet could even dream of harming her. This is where the fear of what to expect when they arrive to Vermont melted away. This is where Aiden didn't exist and the pang she felt about Quince's death was something that happened in perhaps another life. This is where the moon was always full and she could be the way natured intended her to be forever. Where no one can abandon her for being this beautiful wolf, where in fact she would have a mate that wanted her for that exact reason.

***

She didn't want him to go. It was miraculous how she'd gone from practically hating him to not wanting to be separated from him for a measly few hours.

"I'll be back soon," he said after a long kiss. "We can spend the whole day together," he whispered huskily into her ear before nipping at her neck.

She was instantly aroused and held her on to his hair even tighter. But she wasn't really up to explaining to Esmé why Gabriel was in her room. She let go of him and clasped her hands together so she wouldn't reach for him again.

He smiled at her posture and gave her another quick kiss before strolling down to his bike. Vivian sighed once she could no longer hear the engine and climbed back up her window. As soon as she had both of her feet safely into her room she heard a knock at her door.

"Vivian can you please come down for breakfast?" her mother asked. "You have to eat sometime."

Realization hit her when she heard her mother's pleading tone. She didn't know that Vivian wasn't stuck anymore. Happiness was radiating off her after the night that she had so she decided to open the door and give her mother a little surprise.

Esmé's eyes bulged out when she saw Vivian and than a knowing smile spread across her face.

She pulled her daughter into a tight hug. "Gabriel huh?"

Vivian promptly pulled away to look at her mother's face. Esmé was wearing a silly grin which made Vivian roll her eyes and blush at the same time. "How did you know?"

"Mother's instinct."

Vivian's eyes narrowed and Esmé shrugged her shoulders. "Okay, so maybe I heard him leave this morning, I'm sure he woke the whole neighborhood with that bike."

They both sat down as Esmé busied herself with making breakfast. "So tell me all about it," She said and Vivian rolled her eyes once again.

"I'd rather not."

Esmé looked disappointed but decided not to pry, she obviously knew that they mated and Vivian was the new queen. That's all that really mattered, details weren't relevant.

They ate their breakfast in silence until Tomas came down and all the hugging, kissing and giggling was enough to make Vivian want to hurl her breakfast.

She retreated back up to her room and wanted nothing more than Gabriel's company. _Just a few more hours_, she kept on telling herself. She looked over at the mural that she once loved; it was covered with white splashes of paint now. She wanted desperately to paint a new one but decided to save it for her new home in Vermont. Instead she grabbed a paint brush and started to paint over the whole thing. She wasn't satisfied until there was no reminder that a mural of her pack ever even existed. By the time she was done the house was empty. Esme and Rudy were both at work and she had no idea where Tomas was. She hopped into the shower to erase all traces of paint and got dressed in a black tank top and a pair of white jeans. She jumped up when she heard a knock at the door and was excited to see Gabriel's face again. When she opened the door she swore her heart stopped because right in front of her stood a frightened looking Aiden.

At first she thought her mind was playing a dirty trick on her. She then closed her eyes in hopes that when she opened them he would disappear and things would go back to normal. But yet he was still there. And suddenly the anger kicked in. How dare he even think about showing his face here?

"Hey Viv," he said nervously. "Um, are you okay?"

Vivian shook her head a few times as if trying to clear her mind. She still refused to believe that this was actually happening. "I'm fine."

She crossed her arms as she gave him the most hateful look she could conjure up. "What do you want Aiden?" She finally asked when it seemed like he wasn't going to say anything.

"I just wanted to see if you were okay-," he was quickly cut off by Vivian.

"I believe Gabriel said you would know if I died." She had fire in her tone, hoping that she could burn him with just her words.

"Gabriel," he said the name slowly before adding with caution. "Is that your boyfriend or something?"

"So what if he is?" _How dare he ask me that question!_ She yelled silently. "You've made it pretty clear that I'm nothing to you anymore."

An unreadable emotion flashed through his face, "Vivian I'm so sorry, really I am. I didn't mean to shoot you I – I just got scared I guess. I came there to kill you but after seeing you I knew I couldn't do it. I loved you too much, I still do."

No, that was a lie. He made it painfully clear that he didn't love her. "Well than our idea of love must be complete opposites. Because I would never hurt someone I loved as severely as you hurt me. I would never slander your name and make people think you're something that you're not. You made everyone think that I was some sort of psycho bitch. And after all that I still loved you enough to save your life, _twice_. And yet you made a silver bullet with my name on it."

Vivian was now shaking with anger. He had no right! She thought back to the time that he called her his soul mate. It wasn't that far in the past but it felt like centuries ago.

"I thought they were my friends to," she continued when she was finally able to control her anger and stop shaking. "But you made it so that they never wanted to see me again. Quince wouldn't even smile at me anymore," she said as she recalled the last memory she had of the human boy.

"Well Quince can't smile at anyone anymore because he's dead," he practically spat at her, like what she said gave him an excuse to be upset.

"Right and if it was up to you I would be dead along with him," Vivian spat back.

They stood there staring at one another for what felt like forever before a loud roar was herd coming down the street. Aiden advert his attention to see what the noise was but Vivian already knew – Gabriel was here.

When Aiden saw Gabriel his eyes fell to the ground. She can see him glancing at her from the corner of her eye, but she was completely focused on Gabriel.

"Ready to go Viv?" He asked but his voice was too harsh and he was staring intently at Aiden. She took a step back, not sure if she wanted to leave with him if he was angry.

He sensed her hesitation and finally looked up at her. "Please, lets go," his voice was so much softer that he almost sounded like a different person.

Vivian stepped back into the house to lock the door and slowly walked over to Gabriel. The kiss that he gave her was rough passionate, he was trying to send a clear message to Aiden.

Vivian climbed onto the back of his bike and held on to his mid section securely as they drove off leaving Aiden on her door step.

**Read and Review**


	3. Hello Strangers

Vivian kept on thinking about that day on the way to Vermont. Part of the reason was because she had nothing better to do and the other part was because she couldn't get Aiden off her mind. It was a sort of bittersweet feeling leaving him on her doorstep while she left with Gabriel. It was sweet because that was what he deserved but it was bitter because she honestly didn't want to hurt him.

Everything about Maryland was familiar. Sometimes familiarity wasn't a good thing, like the small building and the rocks down by the river where her life almost ended twice. Once by her own will and once by the will of Aiden. She thought about the horror called the Ordeal as well as Astrid and Rafe. The bad memories were endless and they plagued her mind with hatred and distress but the good memories had just as strong of an effect. This was her home, and no matter how many bad things happened here no one wants to leave their home.

Thoughts of Aiden filled her mind with many surprising emotions. She kept on thinking about the last time she will ever see his face. _He was a sweet kid_, she kept on telling herself. She wondered how things would've played out if she just left him alone. Would things have gotten so out of control with Rafe that he confided in Astrid and accompanied her on those killing sprees? Would he have hated her so much that he would try to frame the killings on her? And Aiden, poor Aiden would now have to live in fear of what's lurking in the shadows and if a pair of hidden eyes are watching his every move. He doesn't deserve to live his entire life in fear. Vivian sighed, she ruins everything.

She glanced up and caught Finn looking at her from the rear view mirror, she noticed the rest of the five in hysterics and realize that Finn made a joke and was expecting her to laugh.

"What's wrong Viv?" He asked when she hadn't cracked a smile.

"Nothing," she mumbled.

He narrowed his eyes at her but decided not to push the issue, he went back to chatting with the Five and Vivian went back to staring out the window.

It had been a little over three days since Vivian saw Gabriel's face and all she wanted was to hear his reassuring voice. She had the choice to ride with either the Five or Esme and Tomas and the Five seemed like the lesser of two evils. She rather listen to their useless conversations than watch Tomas and Esme groping each other in the front seat. She knew that Finn's maniac driving skills would cut at least an hour off the estimated time and at that moment all that mattered to Vivian was seeing Gabriel's face. He had to leave a few days early in order to tie some lose ends at the Inn and insisted that Vivian came with the rest of the pack, he wanted to surprise her.

They pulled into a little diner on the side of the highway, and decided it was time for a break. The five went in but Vivian was to anxious to eat, she stood outside enjoying the fresh breeze. She had been stuck in that stuffy car with her unsettling thoughts and wanted nothing more but to see Gabriel again. She knew that she should probably get something to eat. It was still a long way until they got to their destination but she knew that she wouldn't be able to keep anything down.

Vivian made a quick dash to the restroom and on her way out saw that the Five were done with their meal and were simply waiting for the check. She stepped outside again knowing that it wouldn't be long now until they were back on the road. She caught the eyes of a meat-boy that was staring at her. It wasn't unusual for Vivian, she was used to the stares she'd get from the human species but this wasn't one of the looks she was accustomed to. Usually meat-boys would be looking at her with nothing but pure lust and longing but this boy's gaze was solemn. There was a hint of a smile on the edge of his lips like he knew a very important secret. He stood at about 6 foot 3 with a well built. His hair was as dark as night and reached the nape of his neck, he kept it combed back neatly. He wore a simple blue t-shirt and a pair of jeans. His eyes however were what kept Vivian's attention. They were such a light grey that they almost looked silver. He was the most beautiful human that she ever saw. He then started to walk over to her but stopped short. Vivian felt someone's hand on her shoulder.

"Hey Viv, we got you a steak just in case you got hungry on the way," She herd Willem say but she didn't look up to him. The meat-boy's eyes didn't leave hers until they pulled out of the diner parking lot.

***

It was dark when Finn finally drove off the main road and onto a dirt road that would lead to the inn. It was bordered by tall trees which indicated that the Green Mountain National Forest was not far. The bordering trees came to an end and a huge opening was revealed with the Inn right in the middle. The inn was a two story building that resembled a miniature Chateau. Both stories had a wrap around porch and the left of the building had two pillars made out of stone that resembled small lighthouses and between them was a clock tower and on the right were 3 pine trees the same height as the building. Vivian and the Five stood there in astonishment; no one knew the perfect word that would describe the building that would be their home.

Vivian cleared her throat, "I guess we should go see the inside."

It seemed like the walked towards the Inn was in slow motion. As they got closer they realized something else about the Inn that was amazing. Like the small sitting area on the porch along with a porch swing, or the deep burgundy color of the wooden door, even the old fashion knob brought a smile to Vivian's face. Before she could turn the knob the door swung open and she was staring into Gabriel's broad chest, before she could blink she felt his lips crushing into hers. She automatically reached for the top of his head but before the kiss could go any further it was interrupted by the Five pretending to gag. They pulled away from each other and Gabriel grabbed her hand and led her into the inn.

Vivian was astonished as she got the grand tour of the inn by Gabriel. The first floor consisted of the lobby, kitchen, dining area, and library. The lobby and dining room were set in dark tones with cream colored furniture. The kitchen was huge and Vivian could sense that it would be the most occupied room in the whole Inn. The second floor consisted of the suites. The rooms ware spacious and each of them consisted of a bed, dresser, bedside drawers as well as a TV stand. The bathrooms were set in light colors but the dark lighting gave them a murky feel. They all had showers and a handful had both bathtubs and separate showers. The last room they entered was covered with Gabriel's scent and Vivian knew that it was their room. As soon as the door closed behind them Gabriel's lips were once again on Vivian's.

"I've missed you princess wolf," He said huskily into her ear before trailing kissing down to her neck. Before things could go any further however there was a knock at the door. Gabriel tried to ignore it but the person just knocked again. He finally removed his lips from Vivian's skin and growled in frustration, he swung the door open and glared at a startled Willem.

"Uh the rest of the pack is here," he said nervously. "Everyone is waiting for the first run." He walked away after delivering the message.

As soon as Vivian came down the stairs she was greeted by her mother's warm embrace. Everyone was gathered in the back yard chatting away happily, obviously pleased by the inn. Some were already in their wolf forms, anxious for the first run in the new territory, and some were in-between. Gabriel left her side to stand in the middle of the restless crowd.

"I hope everyone has picked out a room to stay for the night," his booming voice silenced anyone who was previously speaking. "Tomorrow everyone will have the opportunity to pick one of the cabins to be their permanent residence but tonight we run." Those who were already in their wolf forms broke into a howl and those who weren't (including Vivian and Gabriel) made the change.

Gabriel strolled over to her and together they lead the run. They ran across the border of the territory which seemed endless, when they made a full circle and was once again back where they began Gabriel gave an order that they can now run as they please and the pack dispersed to run freely.

By the time the pack wandered back to the inn, all Vivian wanted was a bed and a pillow. Gabriel however had other things in mind.

"I haven't gotten a chance to ask you what your thoughts are yet," Gabriel said after Vivian stepped out of the shower, she was covered by a big white towel.

"I think it's great, I'm really going to like it here," she said as she fished through the closet for something to wear to bed, she didn't find anything but Gabriel's clothes since all her stuff was still in boxes. She felt his hands against her waist and he genteelly moved her so they were face to face.

"I'm glad to hear that," he said before descending his lips upon hers. The kiss quickly intensified and Gabriel tugged at the towel that was hiding her body from him until it finally fell to the floor.

***

Vivian laid on her bed and stared at the ceiling. This week passed by way to quickly in her eyes. The pack was now situated into their new home; everyone now lives in one of the cabins so the Inn would strictly be used for the guests. In two minutes her alarm would go off indicating the beginning of the first day of school and the end of the most stressful summer of her life. Vivian now saw no use of going to school, the only job that she would have is leading the pack with Gabriel. But he had insisted that she finished her last year and get her diploma. Besides, she would never hear the end of it if she gets to stay home while the Five went to school.

The alarm rang and Vivian quickly put an end to the annoying sound. She hopped out of bed and looked at Gabriel's sleeping face. He looked gorgeous as the light rays from the sun rising leaked through the window. Vivian smiled at herself before hopping into the shower. She turned the water as hot as she could bear it and let the water ease the lovemarks that Gabriel gave her the night before.

She got out of shower, got dressed and grabbed her bag before making her way outside and into the inn. Her mother was in the kitchen preparing breakfast along with the Five looking more miserable than ever.

"I made bacon and eggs," Esme announced but Vivian just shook her head.

"Not really hungry mom." Vivian poured some orange juice and waited for the Five to finish their breakfast.

"Lets get this over with," Ulf grumbled while hopping off the stool and walking towards the back door and into the garage. They all followed.

"Have a good day," Esme called after them.

It was a thirty minute drive to school, since the Inn was miles from the nearest civilization. The school was in the middle of the city and by the time they got there the parking lot was nearly full. Everyone just seemed to be hanging out and talking excitedly to friends they haven't seen all summer. When the five of them stepped out of the car everyone shifted their attention to them. Most of these kids grew up together and have known each other since they were toddlers. It was weird to see a group of new kids. The whole female population of the school was practically drooling over the Five. Vivian smiled to herself, _if only they knew what they were lusting after_.

They walked into the building and stepped into a door that said _Main Office_. The lady behind the counter was expecting them and she called out each of their names before handing them their schedules and a map of the school. When they stepped out of the office they went over their schedules to see if they had any classes together. Ulf and Gregory shared two separate classes with Vivian but that was it, they didn't even have lunch together. The bell rang and the hallways were suddenly alive with activity. They said their goodbyes and Vivian made her way first class of the day, English.

She heard the bell ring again as the hallways slowly died. She was already late on her first day. There must be something wrong with her stupid map. When she finally walked into the class everyone was listening to the teacher as he reviewed the syllabus.

"Vivian Gandillon?" the teacher asked when he noticed her standing awkwardly at the front door.

"Yes sir," she answered and he nodded his head and introduced himself before handing her a syllabus and telling her to have a seat anywhere.

Vivian took a seat towards the back and tried to ignore the curious glances that her classmates were giving her. She focused on the paper in front of her and paid close attention to what was being said.

When she looked up she noticed that she was being scrutinized by a pair of grey eyes, the same grey eyes that she saw a week prior on her way to the inn. The beautiful stranger gave her the same somber look that he gave her at the diner and had the same hint of a smile was on the edge of his lips. The bell rang and the boy kept her gaze for a second longer before finally grabbing his things and leaving the room.

The day went on smoothly from there, her second period teacher was kind enough to inform her that she was caring an old map of the school around which was why she was late for her first two classes, he gave her an updated version. She saw Ulf in her third period class and was now in the lunch line getting something to eat. She grabbed a hamburger and sighed, this wasn't her kind of lunch. She made a mental note to bring her own food from that point on. She now had a problem on her hands, where was she going to sit? She scanned the cafeteria for an empty table. When she didn't find one she saw some people walking out the doors to various places around the school. She decided to follow one of them in hopes of finding a secluded spot.

"Why don't you sit with me?" a voice asked from her side. She turned to see the silver eyed boy. _What is your fascination with me?_ She thought to herself.

"Sure," she said and started to follow him outside of the cafeteria and into one of the gardens at the side of the school. It was really a beautiful place; the mixtures of all the flowers gave the area a sweet aroma. He picked a bench in the middle of the garden, away from anyone else.

"I'm Lucas," he introduced himself as soon as they sat down.

"Vivian," she said simply.

"Nice to meet you," he smiled.

"Same here," There was an awkward silence so Vivian took a bite out of her burger.

"So how do you like Vermont?" he asked.

"Fine," she answered him.

He wanted to say something, she could tell but he seemed afraid. He took a few bites of his pizza and seemed embarrassed once he looked up to catch her staring at him. It went on like that for a while, neither of them knowing what to say. Vivian was starting to feel uncomfortable. _Hanging with meat-boys will do nothing but get me in trouble_. She decided that she would stay away from this boy from that point on. The bell rang and Vivian got up to go to her next class which she shared with Gregory.

"I'll see you later Vivian?" He asked unsure.

"Yes," she said and cursed herself as soon as the word was out of her mouth. Didn't she just say she would stay away from him?

By the end of the day Vivian was beyond exhausted. It was only the first day of school and some of her teachers already gave her homework. She was also starving, that hamburger at lunch did absolutely nothing for her. The ride home was filled with the Five talking about the teachers they already hate, the classes they plan to skip and the girls that they caught staring at them. Vivian also had plenty of guys staring at her but she barely noticed any of them besides Lucas.

When they got home Vivian took a quick shower before drifting into the inn to look for Gabriel. She walked into the lobby in hopes of finding him but he wasn't in there. However she saw through the window that he was sitting on the porch talking animatedly with a young loups-garou female that was not a member of her pack. He looked so care-free, and Vivian couldn't help but notice that this woman had her hand on his knee.

"Who's that?" She heard Gregory ask from beside her. She didn't even hear him approach. _My question exactly_, she thought.

**Read and Review**


	4. jealousy

**Sorry for the long wait!**

Gregory shifted uncomfortably next to Vivian as she continued to stare out the window at her mate.

"Um, I'm gonna go see what Esme is cooking," he said right before he disappeared back into the kitchen.

She couldn't help but notice that the woman moved her hand from his knee to his arm as she laughed at something he said. Gabriel suddenly glanced at the window and noticed Vivian standing there. Utter confusion flashed through his face before he looked down at his watch. Before Vivian could understand what happened he was quickly walking towards her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I've missed you," he said right before giving her a soft kiss on the lips, but Vivian didn't believe him.

The woman stood there awkwardly before clearing her throat to get Gabriel's attention.

"Viv, this is an old friend of mine, Celeste. Celeste, this is my mate Vivian," Gabriel introduced.

"Mate, really?" she seemed completely shocked. "We've been talking for hours and you haven't mentioned her once."

Both women turned to look at Gabriel expectantly.

"I'm sure it just slipped my mind," he mumbled while frowning. It sounded more like he was trying to convince himself than the two ladies in the room.

Celeste nodded absentmindedly while still looking at Vivian.

"It's nice to meet you," Vivian finally said when the silence was becoming too much to bare.

"Likewise," Celeste nodded her head. "So Vivian, how was your day?"

"It was fine. I've been in school all day."

Celeste looked surprised for a second then glanced at Gabriel. "You're still in school? How old are you?"

Vivian narrowed her eyes and thought about telling her that it was none of her business but decided to answer her question anyway. "I'm seventeen."

"Wow Gabe, so you're robbing the cradle now?" she smiled up at Gabriel and a surge of jealousy ripped throughout Vivian's body.

The way she looked at him made Vivian think that she was more than just an old friend. The fact that she was beautiful didn't help Vivian's confidence either. She had curly midnight black hair that reached the middle of her back. Her eyes were a light grey and she was shorter than Vivian. She was wearing a tight grey tank top that accentuated her perfect figure and a long flowing skirt that was low on her hips, revealing a small slither of her perfectly tanned mid section.

"Vivian is far from being a child," Gabriel said while slipping an arm around her waist.

Celeste looked at the couple and then smiled at Gabriel once again and this time he smiled back. She rolled her eyes before removing his hand from her waist and excusing herself with an explanation of having a lot of homework to finish.

Vivian could tell that Celeste and Gabriel had history. They looked at each other like they were the only two people in the world that knew a secret. Vivian thought about Kelly and how she wanted to hurt the poor girl after she found out about her and Aiden. She vandalized her room in a jealous rage.

The way Gabriel smiled at Celeste was imprinted in her mind. He said that he missed her yet he spent the entire day with Celeste.

Vivian turned the corner of one of the cabins on her way to her own home and crashed into someone. She fell back and looked up to see who she bumped into.

"Watch where you're going," she growled at the stranger that was in front of her.

"Sorry," he said simply before getting up and dusting himself off. He held out a hand to help her up but she refused it and got up on her own.

"I'm Jonathan," he introduced himself but Vivian just rolled her eyes.

"Vivian," she mumbled before moving pass him and proceeding to her cabin.

Vivian spent the next few hours doing her homework and once she was done she took a small nap before she was woken by Gabriel.

"Time for dinner, princess wolf," he said sweetly as soon as her eyes were open and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. Once she was up they walked hand in hand back to the inn. Even though Vivian had plenty of questions to ask about Celeste, she didn't want to ruin the moment. She decided she would ask her questions later that day before they went to bed.

During dinner Bella got some answers to her questions. The Five seemed thoroughly interested in Celeste since they looked at her the same way she looked at Gabriel. Vivian felt smug sitting at Gabriel's right side because she could sense the jealous glares that she was getting from Celeste.

The five kept the questions coming all throughout dinner. Celeste and her mother use to be members of the pack back when they lived in West Virginia. Vivian tried her hardest to remember meeting her before but she couldn't. Then again, she wasn't focused on the pack back then. The only things that occupied her mind were the Five and Axel.

Celeste and her mother left a few years before the fire. They went to find her younger brother which was living with a different pack in Central America. When they did find him he decided to leave his pack to be with his mother and sister. They then went to France to stay with some distance relatives, until Jonathan and Celeste decided that they wanted to come back to the States.

It took Vivian a while to realize that the Jonathan that Celeste was talking about was the boy that she bumped into earlier that day.

After dinner some of the pack decided to go for a run but Vivian wanted to go back to her cabin to question Gabriel about his relationship with Celeste. Before she could ask Gabriel to leave however, he was already being lead away by Celeste with the excuse that they had a lot of catching up to do. Vivian was about to protest until she saw Jonathan wandering the tree line alone. She remembered how rude she was to him earlier that day and thought that this was the perfect opportunity to apologize.

"Hey," she said once she was beside him.

He quickly turned around and smiled at her. "Hi."

"I just wanted to apologize for being so rude to you earlier."

He just shrugged his shoulders before accepting her apology.

They were silent for a while and Vivian was starting to have second thoughts about coming over to him.

"Do you want to go for a run with me?" he suddenly asked and Vivian hesitated. She looked back to where Gabriel and Celeste were talking and just like earlier she had his undivided attention. _He won't miss me_. She thought before she started to strip her clothes, not even bother to verbally accept Jonathan's invitation.

For a while all that could be heard was the thudding of their paws. Vivian was leading the way and Jonathan was a few steps behind her. They ran in comradeship until they reached the river. Vivian laid down and listened to the running water. It was a beautiful night, the crescent moon giving them just enough light to see each other. Jonathan changed into his skin so Vivian did the same. They were still quiet while Vivian continued to look out at the water. She could feel him staring at her. Growing up Loup-Garou Vivian was used to being nude in front of her fellow pack members. However Jonathan wasn't a part of her pack, in fact she barely knew anything about this stranger.

"Do I make you uncomfortable?" Vivian looked at him to see that he was smirking at her.

She narrowed her eyes before answering him. "It takes a lot to make me uncomfortable," she rolled her eyes before hearing him chuckle.

"It seems like my sister was doing a good job at that earlier."

Vivian glanced at him and then looked up at the moon. "She wasn't making me uncomfortable. She was pissing me off." she said simply.

"You know one of the main reasons we came back here was because of your mate," Vivian quickly looked at him. He had her undivided attention now. "They have history, and she apparently missed him. A rouge that we meet was involved in this packs ordeal and he mentioned that Gabriel was the new alpha. That was all the information that she needed to track him down again."

Vivian didn't know how to process the information that she just received. "History," she repeated the word quietly to herself hoping that Jonathan would elaborate but he just shrugged his shoulders.

They were quiet again until Vivian suggested that they go back. When she got back to her cabin she got ready for bed and waited for Gabriel. It was getting late and he still hadn't shown up yet, Vivian slowly drifted off to sleep when she remembered that she had school in the morning. Her last thought before she slipped into unconsciousness was if Gabriel was still with Celeste.

When Gabriel came home later that night he saw that Vivian was fast asleep. He glanced at the alarm clock and for the first time noticed how late was. He didn't mean to spend so much time with Celeste. Throughout their conversation he would catch himself missing Vivian or wondering what she was doing. He felt guilty for spending the majority of his day with his longtime friend, he felt like he had been ignoring his mate.

To say that he was shocked when Celeste showed up with her younger brother was an understatement. He thought he would never see her again and in a way he hoped that he wouldn't. When they parted ways Gabriel couldn't deny that he was starting to have feelings for her. She was the reason that he stopped his self loathing and went back to the pack after the incident. If it wasn't for her he would probably still be a rogue drowning in the guilt of killing his first love. Talking with her today just felt so comfortable, like they haven't been separated for the long period of time that they were. But looking at the sleeping figure of his young mate made him think twice about having Celeste back in his life. He couldn't deny that he was starting to fall in love with Vivian and he knew that Celeste being back would do nothing but complicate things.

Vivian woke up the next morning and did the same things she did the day before. When she stumbled into the kitchen she was starting to feel the downside of waiting for Gabriel to come home the night before. The Five weren't as grouchy as they were yesterday. Vivian grabbed a few pieces of bacon and ate them quickly as well as drank a glass of orange juice while waiting for Ulf to make an appearance so they could go to school.

She was already irritated when Ulf finally made his way into the kitchen. He sat down on a stool and started to fix himself a plate.

"What are you doing?" she asked him, the irritation dripping from her voice. "You don't have time to eat breakfast we're already going to be late."

Ulf shook his head at her. "Relax Viv, we still have to wait for that new pup."

"New pup?" she asked and he nodded his head.

"Yeah Celeste's little brother, he's a senior too," he clarified.

Jonathan chose that time to walk into the inn's kitchen. He mumbled a greeting and grabbed a piece of bacon. Vivian was completely shocked that he was still in high school, for some reason she had just assumed that he was older than her. He winked and smiled at her before walking out the kitchen door.

On their way to school Vivian let her thoughts shift back to Lucas. She completely forgot about him when Celeste showed up but now that she was close to seeing him again her thoughts were once again centered on him and his mystery.

_Read and Review Please_


	5. It's A Long Story

**Before I start I'll address an anonymous review I received that said "make it like Gabe doesn't care for Celeste and she is hounding him." In this story Gabriel _does _care about Celeste and they have a past that I will be revealed more of as the story goes on so Vivian's jealousy isn't an over reaction. You'll see more of this in this chapter.  
**

**Wow, it seems like it's been forever huh? I'm really sorry about that, I have excuses but I doubt you all would want to hear them. So instead lets just get to the story shall we?**

The constant beeping of the alarm clock is what woke Vivian up that Monday morning. She slammed on the off button and closed her eyes once more but it was no use, she was awake. She signed as she tried to get out of bed but Gabriel's arm just tightened around her. She tried to pry it off of herself but he wouldn't budge.

"Gabriel, I need to get up for school," she explained to him but he still didn't move away.

"Don't go," he said simply.

"What do you mean don't go? I have to go, its school." She stopped trying to struggle from underneath him and laid still.

"I miss you when you're away," he said before kissing her neck and pulling her closer to him. "Lets just stay here all day."

His offer was very tempting. It's been a week since school started and it feels like she hasn't seen Gabriel at all. She did miss him and staying in bed with her mate all day seemed like the perfect solution to this problem. But then she remembered why she felt as though Gabriel was never around. Why he was always preoccupied when she got home from school, and never came into their cabin until after she has drifted off to sleep. She had thought that the weekend would be the perfect opportunity to spend some time with him but she had no such luck. Instead she hung around with the five to make sure they didn't get into to much trouble and spent time with her new friend Jonathan.

Celeste. She was the reason her mate seemed like a complete stranger lately.

"I doubt you miss me Gabriel, especially when you have Celeste to keep you company." She said bitterly and Gabriel instantly let go of her and she seized the opportunity and hopped out of bed.

"What is that supposed to mean?" he asked as he leaned back on the headboard and watched as she walked across the room and flipped the light switch. Usually she was very quiet and discreet when getting up in the morning but that wasn't necessary today since Gabriel was already up.

"The only reason it seems like you never see me is because you're always with Celeste." Vivian said with a shrug of her shoulders. She refused to reveal to him how much this was really affecting her but on that same note she missed the Gabriel that she had before Celeste showed up.

"So please, don't pretend like you miss me when you've had plenty of chances to spend time with me but decided to be with Celeste instead." Vivian walked into the bathroom before he could reply.

She took longer in the bathroom then needed. She didn't want to face Gabriel again and hoped that he might have just fallen back to sleep. She stepped out of the bathroom and found Gabriel in the exact same spot looking at her.

She stayed in that spot for a while until she got tired of their staring contest and started to get ready for school. She got dressed in a pair of jeans and a regular grey tank top with her back turned towards him. She added a little bit of makeup and ran a brush through her hair before grabbing a hoodie and putting it on. She didn't look at him until she was finished.

"So I'll see you later." She said before walking towards the door.

"That's not true, Vivian. I always want to spend time with you." He finally spoke sounding very sincere. Vivian stopped and turned to face him, her hand still on the door knob in case she changed her mind and decided to leave after all. "It's just that she's my friend and I haven't seen her in a very long time."

He got off the bed and walked towards her. "I know it may not seem like it now but you are one of the most important people in my life." He placed his hands on her hips and pulled her towards him. "I'm sorry, and I promise that I'll try to spend more time with you from now on."

"Is that really all she's ever been to you? A friend?" Vivian asked because the question was eating away at her. She never did get the chance to grill him like she wanted to about Celeste. "Because when I see you two together it seems like there is something more."

Gabriel dropped his hands and sighed before turning around and sitting on the bed. "Can we have this conversation later? I don't want you to be late for school."

"Earlier you were trying to convince me not to even go to school." She reminded him. She crossed her arms and was prepared to stay in that position for as long as it takes to get answers. She doesn't care if she has to walk to school.

"Yeah, but since you made it obvious that you're going, I don't want you to be late." He smiled at her but she wasn't buying that. _I'm not the kind of girl that would swoon over a single smile, Gabriel_. She thought.

"Why don't you just answer me?" she asked. "I'm not leaving until you do."

They were both silent for a moment longer. Both of them trying to size the other up until Gabriel finally sighed and scratched the back of his head.

"This isn't how I wanted to tell you, Vivian. It's a long story but yes, there was a time when we were more than friends." He watched her closely, probably trying to gauge her reaction but Vivian didn't move a muscle. When she thinks about it, she already knew this information it was very obvious, but now she had his confirmation.

When it seemed like Gabriel wasn't going to elaborate anymore she asked another question. "Have you had sex with her?"

"Does it really matter?" he asked quickly.

She shrugged her shoulders but said nothing, waiting for him to answer. "Please Vivian, can we finish this later? It's not that simple."

His refusal to answer the question was all the proof that she needed. She shook her head before leaving the room. She grabbed her school bag on her way out and slammed the front door.

As soon as she stepped into the inn's kitchen she caught Jonathan's eyes. He gave her one good look and his face contorted in concern.

"Hey, what's wrong?" he asked.

Even though Vivian hated his sister, she had to admit that Jonathan had become a really good friend. When she was home it seemed like Gabriel and Celeste's 'friendship' was being rubbed in her face. During that time she got to know more about Jonathan and he kept her mind off of things. When she was at school she had Lucas to keep her thoughts occupied.

Right now she was wondering if Jonathan knew more about Gabriel and Celeste than he was letting on.

"Did you know that your sister and Gabriel use to date?" she blurted out and the low mumbling in the kitchen suddenly stopped. For the first time she noticed that they were not alone and there was now four more curious eyes on her.

"Really?" Willem asked. "Gabriel and Celeste? I knew something was up there. They're always together."

The Five murmured their thoughts on her outburst, most of them agreeing with Willem. She looked back at Jonathan and waited for him to answer her question.

"They didn't really date Vivian, it's a long story." He responded and she let out a frustrated grunt. She was getting tired of hearing that excuse. What's so damn complicated about it? Ether they were together or they weren't, it's not a long story and she was getting aggravated with the fact that no one would tell her what's going on.

She left the kitchen in a huff and made her way to the barn that is now a makeshift garage. The five boys soon followed and they were on there way to school.

The staring that they received on the first day of school didn't seem to stop even though most of the students got used to seeing them around. They didn't really socialize with anyone and the student body was as curious as ever. Especially the female population since they now had five boys to stare at. Back in Maryland the Five never really went to school but it seemed like they were going to break that bad habit.

Lucas was the only person outside of the pack that Vivian spoke to. _Another meat-boy._ She found out that he didn't have an amoeba, in fact he barely had any friends. He was an outsider just like them, and that's why Vivian liked him.

Vivian was the first person in her English class. She greeted the teacher and took her regular seat. She pulled out her notebook and started doodling. She was trying to get back into her art but she hasn't been inspired to do anything amazing lately.

"Hey," she heard a voice say next to her. She turned and saw Lucas's smiling face. Something about his smile was so sweet and innocent that she couldn't help but smile back. She thought back to earlier that morning when Gabriel smiled at her and realized that maybe she was the type of girl that would swoon over a single smile.

"So I saw your friends leaving school a second ago," he said with a chuckle. "Where do they go anyway?"

Vivian shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know what they're up to." She said honestly. "And as long as they're back in time to pick me up, I don't really care."

Lucas was always interested in the Five and Jonathan. They were instantly dubbed the bad boys of the school and he always wondered why she hung out with them when she was such a nice girl. She remembered smiling when he said that. _If only you knew,_ she had thought.

Lucas was a breath of fresh air. He was interesting and different. He used to stare at her a lot but when he got over that they had normal conversations.

That day she ate lunch with Lucas as usual and he did a pretty good job on keeping her mind off Celeste and Gabriel with talk about his family.

He lives with both of his parents and has an older brother that goes to school in Florida. His father is blunt and cold and wishes that he was more like his brother. His mother is calm and quiet and urges him to not pay any attention to his father. They were polar opposites and Lucas wondered how they could possible even stand each other let alone love each other.

The rest of the day was pretty uneventful and she did realize that the Five left school when she didn't see any of them in the rest of her classes. She was surprised when she didn't see Jonathan for the rest of the school day as well. Since when did he go along with the Five?

When she walked into the student parking lot after school she was relieved to see the five and Jonathan standing around the car waiting for her. She crossed her arms and gave them a knowing look.

"Where have you guys been all day?" she asked as they started to get into the car.

Once everyone was in, Ulf started the engine and began to back out of the parking space.

"We were just hanging out Viv," Gregory answered her question with an easy smile.

"It was no big deal." Jonathan said nonchalantly and she looked at him disappointedly. Looks like he's well on his way to becoming the fifth member of the Five. Their group would once again be complete. She had hoped that this wouldn't happen because The Five were bad influences and Jonathan was a sweet guy.

When they got back to the inn Vivian started to tackle the stack of homework she had. She wondered where Gabriel was but had a feeling she already knew. She would be lying to herself if she wasn't a little disappointed that he didn't come looking from her. Wasn't it just that morning that he told her that she was the most important person in his life? It sure didn't seem like it. When she was done with her homework she went into the inn to look for him but go sidetracked when her mother asked for her help with dinner.

When dinner was ready she went searching for Gabriel once again and found him in the inn's library but of course he wasn't alone. Celeste was sitting on the chair across from him but this time there was three young girls with them. Gabriel's triplet sisters. Vivian watched them silently, she was curious as to what they did together when she wasn't around.

Gabriel was talking to two of the sisters, he was chastising them for making their sister cry and both looked shameful. The other one was sitting on the floor next to Celeste's chair with silent tears rolling down her cheeks. When Gabriel was done speaking with them, the two girls walked over to the crying one and apologized before bending down and hugging their sister.

Celeste smiled at the interaction. "You're going to be a great father someday."

Gabriel just shrugged his shoulders. "I don't like seeing them fight," was his simple answer.

"So how does little Vivian feel about becoming a mother?" she asked and Vivian rolled her eyes. _It's none of your damn business._

"We haven't talked about it." Gabriel replied and Celeste nodded her head.

"I doubt that she'll be ready for that. She is just a child herself." Vivian wanted to storm into that room and scratch her eyes out. _I'll show you a child_. She didn't even notice that she grew out her claws until she balled her hands into fists and accidently cut herself.

"I've told you already. Vivian is far from being a child." Gabriel seemed annoyed but Celeste just smiled at him.

She leaned in closer to him and Vivian noticed that she gave him a great view of her breast. "Do you remember when we used to talk about having pups?" she asked. "I know you still want them Gabe and Vivian is not going to give them to you anytime soon."

Vivian had heard enough and fully stepped into the room. She cleared her throat and Gabriel smiled when he saw her but it quickly left his features when he noticed her fuming expression.

"Hello Vivian," Celeste said with a sugary sweet smile. "How was your day?"

Vivian narrowed her eyes at her. _This bitch must take me for an idiot._ "Dinner is ready," she said instead and walked out of the library.

She walked into the dinning room but didn't take a seat. Instead she just continued to walk towards the kitchen door.

"Vivian, aren't you eating with us?" Esme asked her. Most of the pack was already seated and waiting for dinner to be served, some of them looked at her curiously.

"I'm actually not very hungry. I'm going for a run." She answered her mother.

"Do you want me to come with you?" She heard Jonathan ask. He looked concerned for her but she didn't want to deal with anyone at this time.

"I'd rather be alone." She walked into the kitchen and out through the back door. She stripped and transformed before taking off into the woods.

She ran until she reached the river. She thought about crossing so that she could get as far away from the inn as possible but decided against it.

She didn't know how to react exactly to Gabriel and Celeste's conversation but she didn't like it. Anyone with eyes could see that Celeste wanted her mate which was a form of pure disrespect towards Vivian but it didn't seem like Celeste cared much.

Gabriel was either blind or an idiot if he didn't know Celeste's true intentions and Vivian knew how perceptive he was. So why did he continue to spend so much time with her when he knew what she wanted? Whatever game they were playing, Vivian was not going to have any part of it.

She heard rustling coming from behind her and she quickly jumped up and got into a defensive stance. She was hoping that it was Gabriel because she was more than ready to sink her teeth into him. But it was Jonathan and Vivian transformed half way so that she could talk to him.

"I don't know what's going on but there was a lot of tension during dinner," he said after he too transformed half way.

"What do you mean?" Vivian asked as she turned around once more to face the river.

"Well, after you left, Gabriel and my sister came in and it was like everyone knew something was up. He asked about you and your mom told him that you wanted to be alone. He looked like he was going to go after you anyway but thought against it and sat down to eat dinner. We left some for you by the way, so you don't go to bed hungry."

They were both quiet after Jonathan explained everything that happened.

"Vivian," Jonathan said breaking the silence. She looked over at him and he was looking at her somberly. "You can't let Celeste get to you. She knows exactly what she's doing and she's enjoying every second of it. That's just the type of person she is."

Vivian nodded her head. She really didn't want to talk about this now; she just wanted to go to sleep. "Lets head back," she said and didn't even give him a chance to respond before she was once again in her fur and flying through the woods.

She made it back to the inn in record time. Jonathan arrived just as she was putting on her last article of clothing. They exchanged goodnights and Vivian went to the front desk of the inn and grabbed a key for one of the rooms. It wouldn't hurt anyone if she slept alone that night. _I'll show you what you'll be missing, alpha wolf._


	6. A Bear Attack

**It's been a long time coming. But now they will be coming more often since I have high hopes to end this story by the end of the year. Lets see if I can reach my goal.**

Vivian's eyes were open and she was fully alert but she had no idea what woke her. She remembered sleeping in one of the rooms in the inn the night before instead of going back to her cabin and sharing a bed with Gabriel. She sat up and stretched before she found herself staring right into his eyes. He was sitting in a chair across from the bed and while she looked at him the conversation he had with Celeste the night prior quickly came to the forefront of her mind.

"You didn't come home last night," He stated and Vivian slowly nodded her head. She didn't know what to say to him and found that she didn't want to talk to him at all.

When it seemed like noting else was going to be said Vivian sighed before getting up and walking pass him. She walked down the stairs and into the kitchen before walking out the door on her way back to her cabin. Still, nothing was said as Gabriel walked behind her.

She walked in and headed into the bathroom to get ready for the day. When she stepped out she got dressed in silence before grabbing her school bag and walking towards the front door.

"Vivian, please," Gabriel said in exasperation. She didn't listen to him and instead just walked out the door. She was too exhausted to deal with him anyway.

Just like always, the Five and Jonathan were waiting around and eating breakfast in the kitchen.

"Hey Viv, is everything okay?" Jonathan instantly asked the moment his eyes meet hers.

"I'm fine Jonathan, everything is just perfect," She gave him a smile but she knew that he could tell it was forced. He knew that things weren't perfect when Gabriel asked him if he had any idea where she was after they came back from their run that night.

He decided not to push the issue since he was certain that whatever was going on between Vivian and Gabriel had a lot to do with his sister. He got up and walked towards her on his way to the back door.

"I'll tell you everything, meet me for lunch," he whispered in her ear as he passed her by.

Vivian wanted to jump on him and give him a hug but refrained herself. She sighed in relief that the big secret would finally be out and that she would now know the true story behind Celeste and Gabriel's relationship.

When they got to school that day, Vivian separated from the Five and Jonathan and walked towards her first class. She found Lucas standing outside of the door staring at the boy's retrieving backs.

"Well hello to you too," she grinned at him and he smiled back.

"Sorry, they're just a really weird group. I don't know why you hang out with them." He said and Vivian rolled her eyes at him, she was getting tired of having this particular conversation with him. Especially since it was basically the pot calling the kettle black.

To anyone else, Lucas would also be considered a weird person. He never used to talk or hang out with anyone since Vivian came along and there were a lot of rumors going around school as to the reasons behind that. None of them true and a lot of them were utterly unbelievable.

They walked into class and sat at their usual seats before the teacher walked in.

"I wont be able to eat lunch with you today," She said. "I promised Jonathan that I'll meet him for lunch."

"What do you mean? Jonathan doesn't even have our lunch." He said while turning to give her his full attention.

"We have something we need to talk about and it's important," she tried to explain but Lucas wasn't having it.

"Can't you talk about it after school?"

"It's personal and I don't want the five hearing this conversation."

"Are you gonna tell me what it is?" He finally spoke after a bout of silence. Vivian thought about it. What harm would come out of telling him this. He seemed very trustworthy but than again, Aiden once seemed trustworthy too. Besides she knows that Lucas is hiding a secret from her. She could tell whenever they talked about the five and the rest of the pack.

"No," was her simple reply and she was expecting him to be upset but was pleasantly surprised when he just left it alone. She was glad that he wasn't the type of person that would pry and try to get answers out of her about things that she didn't want to discuss. That's why she liked him so much. He was an interesting person but always seemed to know where to draw the line when it came to the questions that he would ask.

During lunch later that day, Vivian didn't even bother to get food. She was too anxious to eat anyway. She waited for Jonathan outside of the Cafeteria this wasn't his lunch period.

He came strolling down the hallway and Vivian lead him to the garden that she and Lucas would sit to have lunch, except she avoided her usual seat just in case Lucas was there.

"Okay, talk," she said bluntly. She wasn't in the mode for any small talk and was impatient when it came down to this discussion.

"Viv, I don't know the whole story since there are things that Celeste will never tell her little brother but I'm guessing I know more about this than you do." He sighed before nervously running his hands through his hair.

"This really isn't my story to tell," he paused in the hopes that Vivian would give him an out and wait for Gabriel to tell her himself. He didn't want to get on Gabriel's bad side by telling his mate a personal story. He was a guest in his pack. However Vivian was also his friend and it seems like she deserved to know the story and if Gabriel was going to tell her, than he would've already by now.

"Celeste and our mother were a part of your pack back before the fire. My mother didn't really like the way that things were going. I don't know exactly what the problem was but I know she didn't fell safe living there anymore. She had a feeling that something was going to happen after a young wolf killed a human girl. She wanted to take Celeste and move away.

"I've been living in France with my aunt and uncle for as long as I could remember. I never got along with my mom so as soon as my aunt gave me a place that I could go to I took the opportunity and left. Celeste never really had that problem, she understood her I guess," he shrugged his shoulders and looked away from her. Vivian could tell that Jonathan was hurt that his sister didn't want to go with her.

"But when my mom wanted to leave the pack, Celeste refused to go. She thought that it would be like abandoning her pack during their time of need. My mother didn't see it that way and left on her own. We still have no idea where she went or even if she's okay.

"But not long after that she found herself getting lonely and she decided to come get me from France. Since my mother was out of the picture, she thought that we could be a happy family just the two of us.

"During her travels she meet a very distraught Gabriel. He ran away after he accidently killed a human girl."

Jonathan paused to gauge her reaction. He wasn't sure how Vivian would react to hearing that he mate had killed a person.

"Yeah, I already know the story," She nodded and urged him to continue.

"The started traveling together, and according to Celeste she was getting him to forgive himself for what he had done. She was what he needed and they were together a few times during that period." He emphasized the word together to make sure that Vivian knew what he was talking about without him having to come out and say it. Besides, he didn't want to think of his sister that way.

"She feel in love with him and she thought that he was falling in love with her. She said they would've been together but they caught news of the fire and Gabriel rushed back. Celeste though continued on her trip to find me."

Jonathan was quiet as he watched Vivian's face. He told her the story in hopes that maybe she would be more understanding if she knew the whole story behind their relationship. He was now starting to doubt if telling her had been such a good idea.

"Does she still love him?" Vivian finally asked but Jonathan didn't answer. They both already knew the answer to that question and he didn't want to hurt her by verbalizing it.

Vivian waited for his answer but when he looked at her blankly she knew that she wouldn't get one. It didn't matter anyway, she already knew. Of course Celeste still loved Gabriel. Everything she has done since she first walked into the inn proves that. Vivian was a no nonsense type of girl and she wasn't going to let Gabriel go without a fight. She might be mad at him at the moment for not defending her against Celeste's harsh words but that didn't change the fact that he was her mate and although she didn't love him yet, she knew that was falling deeper for him everyday. Even with everything that has been going on with Celeste. If Celeste wants him than she was going to have to fight for him.

She thought back to when she would chastise Esme for getting into those viscous fights with Astrid. At the time, she thought it was silly that they were so willing to rip each other's heads off for a guy. Now Vivian understood. She never felt so strongly about anything. She wanted to get rid of Celeste. _Permanently_.

_But what if he wants to be her?_

Fear gripped at Vivian's heart at that thought but before she could have any type of meltdown she heard a distant voice call her name. She looked up to see Willem running towards them, when he stopped he was trying to catch his breath and looked anxious.

"Something bad happened," was all he said before Vivian and Jonathan where on their feet and already running in the direction of the car.

When they got in they saw that the rest of the five were already seated and ready to go.

"What happened?" Vivian demanded as soon as Ulf put the car in reverse and speed away from the school.

"We don't know," Ulf shrugged his shoulders. "They called me down to the office to tell me that my guardian called and said there was an emergency at home. Something about a bear attack. "

Vivian was instantly confused. A fully-grown loups-garou is strong enough to handle itself against a bear. Even the women could hold their own if they ever got cornered by one. This could only mean that the bear attacked a pack member that wasn't fully grown. The children.

The thirty-minute ride back to the inn seemed to take an hour but when they finally arrived they didn't even bother to put the car into the garage. Instead they left it on the dirt road and jumped out and ran towards the cabins.

Everyone was gathered around Aunt Persia's cabin. Vivian looked around, assessing the situation, and the first thing she noticed was Gabriel's mother in tears on the ground. She was sobbing and some of the women were trying to comfort her. Vivian immediately started to panic. She thought that something had happened to Gabriel.

She looked around for him but he wasn't in the group. Vivian ran to her mother who was in Tomas' arms and silently pleaded for and explanation. She was so distraught that she couldn't get the words out to ask about Gabriel's state but her mother understood.

"He's fine darling," her mother reassured her.

"But-" she glanced over at the direction of Gabriel's mom but her mother soon shushed her before she could say anything else.

"It's the triplets," her voice was grave and Vivian was once again instantly worried. It was true that at one point she found those three little girls extremely annoying but over the past few weeks they have really grown on her. It's obvious that they love their big brother and Gabriel loves them just as fiercely.

"They went out into the woods on their own and started to ply with a couple of cub that they found. The mother wasn't very happy about that and attacked them."

"Are they okay?" Jonathan asked and Vivian didn't even notice that he came to stand next to her.

"Just minor cuts and scratches, they are all nearly healed. Celeste however isn't so lucky. She's the one that went after the girls and found the bear getting ready to seriously hurt them. She got hurt while trying to protect the triplets. There is no doubt that she saved those girls lives." Esme nodded to herself and looked back towards the front door of the Aunt Persia's house.

Aunt Persia was getting sick. Everyone knew that it would soon be time for her to pick the next healer and start to teach her everything that she knows before she passes. Aunt Persia promised that she wouldn't leave the pack without a healer but she was slowly getting worse and she didn't even get out of bed for the past few days. Now she was trying to save the life of Celeste. A loups-garou that wasn't even a member of this pack. Vivian didn't know exactly how she felt about that.

The door to the cabin opened and Aunt Persia came out holding two of the girls hands while the last one ran out and leaped into her mother's arms. When Persia let go of the others, they too went to embrace their mother that was still on the ground weeping. The girls knew that they shouldn't have been out in the woods on their own. They are young and still pups, it would have been nothing for that bear to kill the three of them.

"Where's Gabriel?" Vivian asked Persia before she could go back inside. She wanted nothing more in that moment than to see him. What happened with Celeste didn't even matter anymore. She just wanted to be near him.

"He's inside with Celeste. She's in a lot of pain and it seems that having Gabriel near is calming her." Aunt Persia went back into the cabin as the people started to disperse since it was obvious that the three girls were fine.

Jonathan went in to check on his sister and Vivian expected Gabriel to come out now that Celeste wouldn't be alone. However he never did.

Dinner was a very somber event with thoughts of what happened earlier still fresh on everyone's minds. Gabriel, Jonathan and Celeste were all absent.

As Vivian laid in bed that night she was struck by a feeling a déjà-vu. She's been here before. Waiting for her mate to come home after spending the day with his ex-girlfriend. Now Celeste had him exactly where she wanted him. Gabriel loved his sisters more than anything and now he would be forever in the debt of the woman that saved their lives.

Vivian felt as if this was a turning in her and Gabriel's relationship. After today, things will never be the same.

**Even if you hated it. I would greatly appreciate a review. (Even if it's to yell at me for being gone so long)**


End file.
